With Arms Wide Open
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Hari ini adalah perayaan sehari sebelum pernikahan akbar sang Rokudaime Hokage, Naruko dan si jenius penerus Uchiha. Tapi, dibalik sorak-sorai para sahabat dan warga desa, hanya Kiba yang tak dapat bersuara sedikitpun. Namun tak hanya suara; segalanya bagi Kiba telah hancur rata. Dark-fic. Mild-Gore ch 1. Dengan rating ini, kalian tahu apa isinya, 'kan? Seperti biasa. Total: 3 ch.
1. Chapter 1

With Arms Wide Open

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

Fic ini didekasikan kepada para pecinta fic Naruko berbagai rating milik EJC

Pair: One-sided KibaNaruko; SasukeNaruko

Summary: Hari ini adalah perayaan sehari sebelum pernikahan akbar sang Rokudaime Hokage dan si jenius penerus Uchiha. Tapi, dibalik sorak-sorai para sahabat dan warga desa, hanya Kiba yang tak dapat bersuara sedikitpun. Tak hanya kehidupannya; segalanya bagi Kiba telah hancur. Dark-fic. Dengan rating ini, kalian tahu apa isinya, 'kan? Seperti biasa.

-o0o-

Dari dulu, yang selalu kusuka darimu adalah dua pasang taring runcing yang nampak begitu menggemaskan ketika kau tersenyum lepas. Bibirmu yang mungil itu selalu bisa membuatku terpaku; tertinggal oleh waktu yang berjalan tanpa pernah menunggu. Tiga garis cakaran pada kedua pipimu selalu bisa mengingatkanku padamu. Selalu. Pada setiap malam, setiap aku hendak pergi tidur—juga ketika kubermimpi.

Aku hanya selalu menemui wajahmu.

Bahkan ketika mimpi buruk yang menjijikkan mendatangiku, seseorang yang menungguku diantara pintu cahaya adalah kau—bukan siapa-siapa. Kau menjulurkan tanganmu padaku dan mengembalikanku alam nyata.

Hingga kusadari pada akhirnya: Aku menyukai segala hal yang engkau miliki.

Naruko si periang. Naruko yang selalu dikucilkan masyarakat sedari dulu. Namun engkau selalu menjadi 'Naruko-ku' yang terus saja membawakan senyum ke sekitarnya; kepada siapapun, tanpa terkecuali diriku. Naru, sainganku dalam memperebutkan gelar hokage ke-enam. Naru yang tak pernah mau kalah dari anak laki-laki sekalipun. Naru yang selalu bertengkar denganku—bertarung hingga gigi terakhirnya.

Lihat? Ketika aku menyebutkan aku menyukai semuanya yang engkau miliki, maksudku adalah 'Semuanya'.

Saat itu mungkin kita melihat diri kita hanya sebagai anjing dan rubah. Kau berlari sambil tersenyum dan menyipitkan matamu, selagi aku mengejar dengan napsu bermain-main bagaikan anjing. Mengapa? Kita sesama mamalia _feral_ seharusnya berakhir bersama.

Atau itu memang hanya dari pandanganku saja?

Apakah karena kau merasa aman berada di dekatmu, aku sudah seenaknya menjadikanmu tujuan hidupku?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Siapa yang salah. Dimana salahnya—aku tidak tahu.

Sekarang aku katakan padamu…

Aku berdarah.

Hanya dengan melihatmu dari sini—sosokmu yang begitu anggun, dengan berbagai macam renda, dan lapisan demi lapisan kimono yang berwarna cerah dan berbunga itu; kau begitu indah. Kau begitu bersinar ketika kulihat dari pinggir jalan.

Senyumanmu kembali mekar. Bukan sebagai seseorang yang dikucilkan lagi. Tapi melainkan Naru sang pahlawan Konoha. Pahlawan dunia shinobi.

Sementara aku? Aku apa? Aku hanya sanggup melihatmu dari kejauhan—seperti ribuan orang disekitarku.

Aku bukan orang yang spesial. Aku hanya pernah berteman denganmu. Hanya itu mungkin ikatan yang kumiliki dengan dirimu, Naru.

Kini kau semakin tak terjangkau olehku. Tidak hanya oleh tangan ini, tapi juga dari perasaan ini.

Besok adalah hari yang besar bagimu. Dan aku tak berhak menghadirinya hanya untuk mengumbar-umbar perasaanku.

Kau dan Sasuke akan terikat dengan abadi mulai dari besok.

Aku akan menghilang. Aku akan menghilang selayaknya Inuzuka murahan yang tercampak di pinggir jalan. Hanya sebagai anjing gunung yang menerima perintah dan diberi makan agar melaksanakan perintah sang majikan: Konoha.

Tentu saja, aku akan tetap menjadi seorang shinobi. Aku takkan kabur kemana-mana; lagipula dimana lagi aku bisa pergi. Kita 'pun sebagai shinobi hanya akan melawan begundal-begundal murah yang membangkang. Bukan berarti aku ini kuat atau semacamnya—tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, aku hanyalah Inuzuka murahan. Di Konoha saja kami hampir tidak dihargai. Jika ada yang bisa kami kerjakan, itu adalah mengendus dan mencabik. Lalu makan, pergi tidur, mengendus, mencabik, dan siklus yang takkan pernah berhenti itu akan kujalani dengan baik.

Dengan sangat baik, Naru.

Heh, Naru.

Mungkin aku sudah tidak punya hak lagi menyebut namamu seperti itu. Ya, 'kan rokudaime hokage?

Sepasang mata yang sebiru lautan itu melirikku dari atas kereta pawai. Sorak-sorai penduduk seolah menambah mewahnya gelimang kilau yang memukau itu.

Kau tersenyum padaku.

Aku tak bisa membalasnya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, nona hokage. Mungkin kau tengah melirik Shino, sahabatku ini.

Benar, aku hanya anjing murah. Tak pantas bermimpi tinggi.

Aku tahu ini kasar, karena kau adalah hokage. Tapi aku sudah tak punya tempat lagi. Jika terus berada di sini, aku takut pawai perayaan pernikahanmu untuk besok ini akan bertambah runyam. Aku tentu saja juga tidak mau tiba-tiba melompat ke jalan,

Meraihmu,

Membawamu lari,

Hanya untuk ditusuk oleh raksasa dewa kuno milik si Uchiha calon suamimu itu.

Itu mungkin belum cukup. Pemberontak harus dimusnahkan, bukan? Tidak ada jaminan pria itu tidak akan membakarku dengan api hitamnya.

Setelah aku mati, kau akan terselamatkan oleh ksatria berambut gelapmu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti hanya meninggalkan kotoran atau sampah dibelakangmu.

Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kasihani sedikit seksi kebersihan desa.

Aku tak menyadarinya sedikitpun. Hanya dengan membayangkannya, aku menggigit bibirku hingga darah berwarna merah segar mengalir dari sisi bibir bawahku. Serasa aku menahan panasnya api hitam itu saat membakar tubuhku. Menangis, menjerit, meremas apapun yang dapat kuraih hanya untuk menurunkan suhu matahari tersebut walau hanya 0,01 derajat. Aku tak kuasa, nona hokage. Ini menyakitkanku. Aku tidak ingin menangis disini, tapi aku akan pergi.

Selamat tinggal, nona rokudaime hokage.

Aku harap topeng ANBU yang telah mulai kukenakan ini bisa menyembunyikan wajah, perasaan, dan keberadaanku darimu. Sejauh-jauhnya. Jauh. Jauh.

Atau kalau bisa aku berharap inderaku mati rasa, dan sindrom apati membasuh keseluruh perasaanku. Hanya agar kau tidak muncul lagi di dalam mimpiku dan membuatku menangis hanya dengan membayangkan datangnya hari terkutuk ini.

"…Lepaskan, Shino."

"Naru…melambai kepadamu."

"Jangan lancang, kau. Beliau adalah nona rokudaime." Aku melepas genggaman tangan sahabatku yang meremas erat pergelangan kananku. "Dan dia bukan melambai kearah kita. Penduduk. Kau tidak melihat banyaknya penduduk disekitar kita?"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia terus melirik kearah sini sedari tadi. Aku tahu dia sampai tidak bisa berdiri menghadap ke depan selagi kereta kuranya berjalan. Dia terus dan terus saja mengharapkan jawaban dari sini. Aku tahu dia bingung dengan sikapku, demi Kami-sama atau siapapun sampah yang sok mengatur 'diatas' sana!

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku berniat melanjutkan jalanku, tapi anjing kesayanganku—yang selalu setia hidup dan mati, Akamaru, menghalangi jalanku. "…Mau apa kau? Minggir.

Aku sedang tidak mau bertengkar."

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak berniat melemparkannya kebencian dan kemuakkan ini pada kedua sahabat terdekatku.

Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa berada disini terlalu lama. Maaf, Shino, Akamaru. Tapi apa kalian bisa mengerti perasaan ini?

Aku belum ingin mati disini. Aku tidak ingin mati kehabisan darah lantaran mencabik-cabik kulit dan dagingku karena mengutuk kehidupan ini.

Hingga aku sadar dari lamunanku, aku sudah menyudutkan segerombol pemberontak padang pasir di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Topeng ANBU bercorak anjing liar pegunungan terpasang dengan erat di wajahku. Siapapun yang berada di depanku, mereka takkan tahu jati diriku sebagai makhluk elit terkutuk dengan pekerjaan kotor—bernamakan shinobi rahasia—pasukan belakang.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku harus melampiaskan kekesalan dan kebencian ini.

Aku memukul , menendang, dan menghajar ketujuh orang-orang ini. Aku harus mengeluarkannya, atau aku akan meledak. Mereka orang-orang salah. Mereka tak tahu suah berurusan dengan siapa. Mereka kira mereka bisa bertukar-tukar desa untuk merampok dan mencuri.

Tidak bisa. Aku akan memberikan hukuman ini. Kalian semua harus mulai belajar untuk tidak membuat masalah denganku.

Mereka semua tersudut. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menghajar orang-orang ini. Tapi mereka harus tahu, sebagai orang-orang bawah apa yang harus mereka lakukan! Bekerja untuk hidup! Bukan merampok!

Aku kembali menendang muka mereka masing-masing. Aku yakin beberapa dari mereka menderita patah tulang pada hidung. Aku menyukai bunyi krak itu. Sayangnya aku bukan ninja penginterogasi. Mungkin kita bisa mematahkan satu dua jari kalian, para makhluk terbuang!

Bergelimang darah, aku menyerahkan mereka semua pada pos perbatasan Suna-Konoha. Shinobi penjaga dari Suna berterima kasih, dan secepatnya akan segera melapor kepada Kazekage untuk mengirimkan uang bayaran misi kepada Konoha.

Aku segera menghilang dari balik malam untuk mendarat di sekitar desa kecil.

Aku butuh pelampiasan lain.

Aku butuh pelampiasan lain. Tak bisa menahannya, aku terus mengulang-ulang mantra itu.

"Kau suka bermain kasar, hah?" Aku berbisik pada pelacur berambut hitam panjang yang kusewa di rumah border. "Ya, aku dengar kau suka bermain kasar, anjing betina!"

Kedua mata gelapnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti kecanduan. Oh, wanita ini benar-benar suka permainan kasar rupanya. Aku menghentakkan pinggangku dengan lebih kuat dari belakang bokongnya.

Ia memekik keranjingan, tak bisa diam. Dia meraih leherku dan menarik tubuhku lebih mendekatinya.

Jangan main-main dengan anjing, kau wanita. Hah?

Kau meminta permainan kasar dariku? Sekarang kita bermain kasar. Kau suka bermain dengan anjing—dengan gaya anjing, 'kan hah!

"Pergi! Panggilkan aku wanita berambut pirang panjang."

Aku melempar wanita jalang barusan dengan 15000 ryo. Dia memekik kesenangan. Dasar jalang.

Anjing betina yang kuminta akhirnya datang.

Dia adalah wanita berambut pirang keemasan dengan panjang kurang-lebih sepinggang. Kesan itu langsung tertinggal di dalam benakku. Aku menyuruhnya menguncir tancangkan rambutnya pada kedua sisi. Aku semakin menikmati ini. Rambutnya berayun dengan menggoda dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa? _Fetish_ anda, tuan?"

Aku menidurkannya disebelahku.

Wanita ini cukup cantik. Sayang dia seorang pelacur. Aku mengecup bibir merahnya, merasakan tiap garis bibirnya.

"Anda punya pengalaman pahit…"

"Diam. Kau cukup melayaniku." Aku berbisik balik dengan suara yang parau.

Aku kini mengecup pelipis dari sepasang mata birunya, mata biru yang entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang keberadaannya terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Anda sedang lari dari sesuatu, tuan?"

"…Sudah kubilang diam, pelacur!"

Aku menggerayangi pipinya yang mulus, dan berjalan menuju dagu, batang leher, dan ke dadanya. Wanita itu mendesah mesra dan memohon lebih.

Aku menggigit puting susunya, dan menghisapnya. Ia semakin memekik tak kuasa.

Wanita. Semua wanita sama saja.

"…Saya memang pelacur,"

Mau sampai kapan wanita ini berbicara. Atau dia sudah begitu tidak sabarnya untuk kuperkosa?

"Tapi saya tidak pernah lari dari jalan hidup saya."

Apa katanya? Apa katanya?

Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?

"Saya tidak bangga dengan pekerjaan saya. Tapi saya mendapatkan makan dari ini, dan saya hidup.

Jika tidak tetap tersenyum, mungkin saya lebih memilih lari dari kehidupan ini."

"…Jangan sombong kau, pelacur…" Mataku mulai berair. Tahu apa orang ini dengan kehidupan?

Apa dia pernah merasakan pahitnya seorang Inuzuka yang tak pernah dianggap sedikitpun, dan bermimpi terlalu tinggi?

Apa dia mengerti perasaan yang ingin mengejar tapi tak pernah sampai?—Sakit, kau tahu. Sangat sakit.

"Dengan kedua lengan saya terbuka, tuan. Silahkan lakukan sesuka anda terhadap saya."

Matanya berbeda. Kedua matanya ini begitu berbeda dengan pelacur-pelacur yang biasa kau jumpai. Dia lain. Dia memiliki visi. Apa ini? Seorang bangsawan yang jatuh?

Kenapa dia memiliki tatapan pasti seperti itu?

"…Saya hanya ingin hidup. Hidup dan tersenyum. Ingin makan dan menikmati indahnya hidup ini." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa itu jawaban untuk pertanyaan anda, tuan?"

Tadi pagi aku secara tak sengaja menggigit bibirku hingga robek, dan sekarang…

Aku menangis tanpa kusadari sedikitpun. Segalanya mulai diluar kendaliku.

Aku merasa ditelanjangi oleh wanita ini. Aku serasa tak memiliki harga diri lagi. Namun anehnya aku merasa begitu lepas. Aku memang ditelanjangi tapi harga diriku tak diinjak-injak.

"Naruko…" Aku mulai berbisik perih. Air mataku jatuh ke dada perempuan tak kukenal ini. "Oh, Naru…"

Aku tenggelam dalam tangis. Dia memelukku di atas dadanya. Semua napsuku sudah menghilang, dan kini akal pikiranku mencair di atas tubuh tak kukenal ini.

Aku mengeluarkan semuanya. Keperihanku. Kekecewaanku. Ketidakmampuanku. Kepengecutanku. Ketidakadilan dunia ini. Kekalahan dan perasan tersisih. Semuanya. Semuanya.

Dengan kedua lengan terbuka untukku, dia membelai rambutku di atas kedua payudaranya.

"…Aku…sampah. Aku… Kenapa dunia ini diisi oleh orang-orang tinggi dan rendah?—Kenapa aku terlahir rendah?

Apa kita orang rendah memang takkan pernah bisa melangkah naik? Apakah kita harus menelantarkan satu sama lainnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan…?

Tapi mengapa orang-orang jenius, dari keluarga kaya dan garis darah sukses dapat meraih semua yang diinginkan mereka?

Apa kesalahan kita orang-orang rendah—ataukah hanya diriku saja yang terlalu sensitif?"

"…Tak ada yang salah." Aku mendengarnya berbisik tepat di atas rambutku. Air mataku masih terus mengalir; aku masih terus terisak seperti anak bayi yang merengek atas air susu ibunya. "Hanya saja, Kami-sama terlalu mencintai kita. Sehingga Ia memberikan kita 'lebih banyak' cobaan untuk berdiri tegap.

Saya pikir, hanya mereka yang merangkak dari bawah yang akan tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Meskipun tidak harus selalu begitu, kita tetap bisa tersenyum karena sudah menjalani hidup ini seutuhnya—sesuai dengan yang kita dapatkan. Tidak harus selalu kesuksesan dan posisi.

Tapi keikhlasan. Tidak yang kita dapat; melainkan yang kita beri dan korbankan."

Aku menyeruputi ingus, dan menyudahi tangisku.

"Jika… Jika aku diperbolehkan berharap untuk sekali saja; jika aku diperbolehkan memiliki satu saja keinginan, aku harap aku bisa mengerti. Aku harap kau benar, wahai wanita-yang-tak-kukenali-namanya."

Aku pergi meninggalkan desa kecil itu dengan hati yang sedikit terbuka. Langit malam terasa lebih besar beberapa mil dihadapanku, dan Konoha tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya ketika kupandangi dari kejauhan.

Mungkin hanya sehari saja kutinggalkan, tapi aku merasa rindu dengan tempat ini.

Nanti… Nanti aku akan menemuinya. Terakhir kalinya. Dengan kedua lenganku yang terbuka lebar, aku akan membiarkannya pergi. Dari pikiranku, dari hidupku. Karena dia juga memiliki kehidupan—begitupula aku. Mungkin memang dia tidak menganggapku apa-apa, tapi dia… Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya sahabat terbaikku.

Dan aku ingin memberinya selamat sebagaimana seorang sahabat seharusnya lakukan.

"Aku tahu kau akan ke sini."

Dia yang selalu menyita perhatianku menampakkan diri dari balik pohon, spot favoritku untuk menyendiri. Aku tidak tahu ia berada disana sedari tadi. Tapi ketika aku berdiri tepat di sebelah pohon yang penuh arti bagiku ini, Naruko menyambutku dengan sepasang mata biru lautannya.

Dan ia tersenyum. Seperti dulu lagi. Seperti ketika kami hanya tahu bermain dan bergembira. "Hei, Kiba. Main, 'yuk!"

|Bersambung|

AN: Satu lagi Naruko Special lemon dari saya. DAN, lagi-lagi saya tinggalkan kalian dengan gaya nge-TROLL yang telah melegenda. Lololol. BUT jangan khawatir, chapter berikutnya akan ada hubungan intim antara Kiba dan Naruko serta penyelesaian diantara mereka berdua. Tapi bagi kalian yang berharap itu adalah adegan sex yang liar, saya harus bilang bahwa kalian telah salah kaprah. Mereka akan Making Love. Bakalan Hot juga, makanya, silahkan REVIEW: MASUKAN, SARAN, dan KRITIK-nya, ya. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

With Arms Wide Open

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

Pair: One-sided KibaNaruko; SasukeNaruko

Warning: Chapter ini mengandung sedikit unsur Gore. Sedikit kok. And, Angsty in the air.

Sepasang mata yang selama ini terus kuhindari dan kusingkirkan jauh-jauh dari benak. Kini menyambutku dengan tatapan penuh akan antusias. Tatapan yang biasa diberikannya kepadaku dulu.

"Hei, Kiba. Main, 'yuk!"

Ia terlilit gaun malam dengan ikatan yang masih terlilit kencang di pinggang, dan rambutnya yang kembali dikuncir seperti biasa. Dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak 21, model rambut seperti itu memberikan kesan imut namun elegan pada rupanya yang begitu mempesona.

Tiga garis cakaran – tanda lahirnya pada kedua pipi masih bisa terus membuatku tersenyum walau pahit. Wajahnya menyala dalam gelap, bibirnya memberikan pesona anggun dan mewah.

Seperti inilah perbedaan kami. Seorang hokage dan ninja biasa. Tapi, ya. Itu mungkin bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Sudah bukan masalah lagi bagiku. Aku sudah tidak akan pernah meraih gelar itu lagi. Tidak hanya kehilangan rivalitas, aku juga akan segera kehilangannya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin, meski mataku terasa sedikit berair. Baru kali ini aku berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena dibuat membelakangi bulan. Begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang penuh akan kecemerlangan bulan, dan briliannya cahaya mistik itu bersinar. "Apa yang kau lakukan," Ya, aku tersenyum. "Nanti adalah hari yang besar olehmu, Naru."

Aku menyadari ia yang terkejut. Mungkin dia mengira akan menerima omelan atau penolakan dariku, tapi aku tidak tahu. Dia kelihatan senang selagi dibuat bingung oleh sikapku. Dia menghela napas panjang, dan nampak jauh lebih lega dan lepas. Kepitan tangannya didepan paha sedikit melonggar.

"Aku menunggumu, bodoh. Kau tidak dengar, ya?"

Ia tersenyum. Oh, aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga. Wajahnya telah bersih dari make-up yang berlebihan dan aku suka. Aku sangat suka. Tidak seperti wajah tadi pagi yang terlalu tebal membuatnya seperti badut kota dan menjadi bahan pujaan orang.

Aku… Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memujanya selain diriku.

Benar, aku ingin menculiknya dan membawanya jauh-jauh dari desa ini. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku menginginkannya sekarang juga dan untuk selamanya.

"Untuk apa pula kau menungguku? Aku bahkan tidak menunggumu sama sekali."

Jelek sekali gayamu berdusta, Kiba—pikirku didalam hati. Setiap hari kau selalu menunggu Naru; tiap pagi kau berharap bersua dengannya; tiap malam sebelum tidur kau berdoa untuk bertemu kembali dengannya didalam mimpi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.

Apa itu salah—mengunjungi sahabat dan semacamnya?"

"Tapi tidak dihari ketika kau akan menikah."

Ia menghela napasnya dan mengambilkan sesuatu dari balik pohon. "Ini,"

Ia lalu melemparkan padaku satu stik kayu. Tak ada yang khusus dari potongan kayu murahan ini. Walau bentuknya terasah dengan baik dan mulus, aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa ini? Namun aku merasa pernah melihatnya entah disuatu tempat. "Aku tahu. Kau pasti lupa. Tapi aku selalu ingat.

Ini adalah pedang legendaris hokage pertama dan kedua—punyaku milik shodaime dan milikmu adalah pedang khusus milik nidaime."

Oh, benar. Untuk sepersekian detik aku dipaksa kembali untuk memutar ingatan yang sedikitnya terkunci cukup jauh di dalam brankas memoriku. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum hanya karena gadis ini adalah 'dia'. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti untuk apa kau membawa-bawa ini."

"Aku akan menikah. Barusan kau mengatakannya, 'kan?"

Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi—hanya dalam hitungan jam pada jari. "Begitu rupanya…

Kau ingin bermain denganku untuk terakhir kalinya? Baiklah, kau dapat yang kau inginkan." Aku tersenyum panjang, berpura-pura tak terjadi masalah dan pergulatan sedikitpun di dalam hatinku.

"Sini maju, shodaime!"

Semburatku naik ke permukaan, ketika melihat Naruko yang mencibir kearahku. "Bukan, bodoh. Dasar Kiba bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa-masa itu lagi." Ia menarik lenganku untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kini wajah kami berdua telah mengarah ke arah bulan yang bersinar cerah di atas sana.

Tak ada raut yang disembunyikan. Bulan menelanjangiku. "Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Tentu saja. Suaramu yang terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku juga terasa begitu kuno dan lama. Seperti sudah puluhan tahun aku tidak duduk berdua saja denganmu. Baik itu sedang bermain, atau sedang kelelahan karena bermain.

…Saat itu memang menyenangkan, dan sepertinya tidak hanya bagi diriku saja. Kau juga berpikir sama denganku, bukan begitu?

"…Kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat, Naru." Aku merunduk dan memperhatikan pedang (batang kayu) milik nidaime hokage. Teringat saat pertama kali aku membelah (baca: menggetok) kepalanya ketika berusia tujuh tahun seusai sekolah di taman. Dia tidak mau kalah sama sekali. Aku harus pulang dengan bonyok-bonyok yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang ia dapat. Aku memelintir tongkat ini ke kiri dan ke kanan, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"…Menjadi hokage yang terhebat adalah mimpiku. Jika 'kak Naruto tidak bisa—tentu saja sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk memenuhi impiannya juga."

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Selalu bisa berpikir positif. Sekarangpun kau sudah membuktikannya kepada seluruh penduduk desa yang tidak pernah menyadarinya sedikitpun sedari awal. Orang-orang bodoh yang hanya tahu senang dan damai saja. Orang-orang tak punya otak yang bisanya hanya menyalahkan tanpa mencari tahu alasan mereka menyalahkan sesuatu."

Dia menyadari diriku yang tiba-tiba terpanasi. Aku juga yakin Naru paham bahwa aku tidak hanya membicarakan dirinya saja saat ini; tapi diriku juga. Klan Inuzuka selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan tak sedikit yang memeprlakukan kami seperti 'anjing'. Walau memang benar kami bertarung dengan meniru gaya para anjing pemburu di pegunungan—nama klan kami—tapi kami tidak pernah menganggap diri kami adalah hewan. Tapi hewan adalah sahabat kami. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat keharmonisan dualisme antara kelembutan dan kejamnya alam dari kami? Kami adalah klan yang paling ramah—kami tidak berharga diri tinggi seperti Uchiha ataupun bermartabat tinggi seperti Hyuuga. Kami berbaur. Tidak dengan manusia, tapi juga dengan hewan dan alam.

Aku selalu larut didalam benakku ketika kebencianku terhadap takdir terangkat ke permukaan…

Namun yang selalu lebih mengejutkanku adalah bahwa aku bahkan tidak pernah menyadari, sejak kapan gadis serba panasan ini berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna dimataku.

Dia begitu sempurna. Dia begitu sempurna. Oh, maha sempurna ya Kami-sama. Mengapa engkau mempertemukanku dengannya sedari awal. Jika tidak… Jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah merasakan penderitaan ini…

"Kau keberatan jika aku menumpukan kepalaku di pundakmu, Kiba?"

Aku tidak membalasnya; aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kini sudah tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Naru menyentuhkan pipi kanannya pada punda kiriku. "Kau selalu mengerti aku; kau juga selalu membelaku.

Ingat ketika warga dari blok timur 24 memojokkanku? Saat itu, Kiba adalah satu-satunya yang datang menyelamatkanku selagi menggigiti kepala mereka semua—dan menyerang balik mereka dengan pedang nidaime hokage."

"…Aku ingat saat itu kau juga hendak menangis."

"Itu karena aku masih seorang gadis yang tak punya kekuatan." Ia mengomel sambil memukul dadaku dan sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Saat itu…"

Ia terdiam; mengambil napas.

"Saat itu kau… Begitu keren, Kiba.

Karena saat itu aku sedang suka-sukanya membaca dongeng tentang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang puteri… Aku…"

"Aku… Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi saat itu aku hanya berpikir untuk meyakinkanmu kalau aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Untuk membela sahabatku. Ya, aku selalu ada untukmu."

Pandanganku kosong. Menatap langit tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Mungkin aku berusaha mencari jawaban dari bintang, tapi itu hanya ada didalam karya sastra. Aku tidak punya alasan melirik langitl aku hanya tidak berani menatapnya saat ini. Hanya membayangkan ketika tibanya saat dimana tanganku tak bisa memegang pergelangannya lagi, dan juga tidak bisa melihat senyumannya secara empat mata lagi… Itu membuatku takut. Itu membuatku hancur.

Aku harus ikhlas, bukan? Demi kebahagiaan sahabat, begitu 'kan?

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Tadi…

Kau tak ingin melihat ke arahku saat aku melambai kepada kalian. Kau bahkan meninggalkan parade begitu saja."

Aku sudah menduganya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyinggung-nyinggung ini. Tapi aku yakin. Aku hanya yakin bahwa kau mengerti alasanku, Naru.

Aku. Tahu. Kau. Mengerti.

Aku mencintaimu, Naru.

Karena itu… Aku hanya tidak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh lagi. Aku takut. Aku khawatir jika pilihanmu yang selain diriku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Masa lalu kita tahu bahwa seharusnya aku yang berdiri disebelahmu saat itu. Meski tidak diiringi dengan parade yang menghabiskan jutaan ryo. Dan hari ini, aku akan mengecup bibirmu dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang kumiliki.

Dan kita akan memiliki keluarga. Dua orang anak. Lalu kau akan meneruskan tugasmu sebagai hokage, dan aku juga akan melanjutkan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ANBU. Saat malam, kita akan bertemu dan menghabiskannya berdua.

Aku hanya, aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu pergi bersama orang lain.

"Aku kembalikan padamu. Apa kau tak pernah melihatku dari sudut yang lain?" Ia memerhatikanku dengan pandangan yang tak mau lepas. Matanya tergenang tipis oleh air mata. Atau itu hanya pantulan dari bulan—aku tak tahu? Atau malah karena mataku sendiri yang sudah hampir menangis?

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu dengan hanya berdiri di zona amanmu sebagai seorang teman. Aku…

Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang seharusnya keluar bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau terlambat, Kiba." Aku tahu. Demi Kami-sama, aku tahu itu, Naruko. Hingga rasanya muak dan mau muntah. "Kau memilik kesempatanmu, tapi… Kau…

Kau hanya terlambat.

Kau 'lah yang membiarkan pernikahanku diatur oleh senat dan sesepuh. Aku harus menikahi Sasuke karena ia adalah satu-satunya penerus Uchiha, dan karena kami adalah keturunan jauh terakhir dari Rikudo Sennin. Kami adalah simbol persaudaran yang akhirnya Senju dan Uchiha miliki.

Aku menunggumu, Kiba. Aku terus menunggu dan berharap kau akan muncul dan mengutarakan semuanya kepadaku. Tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Aku malah sempat sangsi; apakah perasaanku terhadapmu itu hanya sepihak saja?

Kau… Kau Kiba. Kau membiarkanku terlepas begitu saja."

Bahkan air mata yang diteteskannya sebening permata. Mata air yang dikeluarkannya nampak seperti pelepas dahaga buatku. Aku ingin memeluknya; membuatnya aman di dalam tubuh hangat Inuzuka. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu…

Aku terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalur udara keluar dari dalam mulutku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu,"

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya dari jarak nol. Bibirnya yang lembut masih menempel di bibir kerasku yang terbiasa berteriak. Bukan berarti Naruko tidak pernah berteriak-teriak, tapi, mungkin karena inilah aku menyukainya. Segalanya yang ia miliki.

Aku memeluknya dengan kuat. Pedang kebanggaan milik shodaime dan nidaime kami terjatuh ke atas tanah berumput. Jauh di atas bukit belakang Konoha, akhirnya aku bisa memeluk tubuh mungil yang kuat ini untuk sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku berharap waktu terhenti dan membiarkan kami terus seperti ini selamanya.

"…Aku juga mencintaimu, Kiba!

Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Aku akan membiarkanmu mati; membiarkanmu dibawa ke neraka karena membiarkanku lepas begitu saja. Kuharap _Daimaou_ **(1) **membakarmu bersih menjadi abu."

Dia melepas segalanya, yang dapat kulihat, seisi hatinya. Ia menumpahkan semuanya melalui air mata di atas pundakku. Wajahnya yang tenggelam disini tidak ingin disiniar oleh bulan sedikitpun. Seolah ia ingin bersembunyi dari seniar yang jahat ini. Sinar yang serba menyibak segalanya ini. Tsukuyomi yang tak pernah segan mempermalukan siapapun yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah kecewaku pada penduduk, Kiba. Aku adalah pemimpin mereka. Walau aku tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Sasuke, tapi dia adalah pria yang layak menjadi suamiku—kata para sesepuh. Aku… Aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

Apakah kau bisa mengerti? Apa saat ini juga kau masih bisa mengerti diriku seperti dulu?"

Aku membenarkan posisi tubuhku dan meraih pohon untuk membiarkan punggungku menyender disana. Aku mengelus kepala Naru, terdiam sembari mendengarkan tiap isakkan rengekkannya.

"Kau tidak memiliki jawabannya, bukan?" Tanyanya ketika tangisannya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa mengerti, Naruko."

Hanya sesaat, aku merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Dia pasti tidak menyangka dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutku barusan. Tapi… "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti, sementara semua yang kau sampaikan itu adalah kesalahanku.

Aku sudah membuatmu menderita, ya. Maafkan aku." Aku mengelus belakang kepalanya, merasakan napasnya naik turun di sisi leherku.

Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Hingga aku sadari, aku merasakan sebuah gigitan pada leherku. Namun aku tak bergeming sedikitpun. Aku hanya merasakan adanya daya keras yang ber-massa merobek melphigian—lapisan terakhir epidermis-ku. Gigitan yang tak bertenaga itu akhirnya sampai di dagingku dan membuatku sedikit terpincut akan rasa nyeri yang anehnya cukup menggelitik.

Terdiam dan seperti vampir, ia mengecap dan merasakan apapun yang ia dapatkan disana.

Perbatasan antara leher dan bahu atasku kini mengaliri darah merah yang segar dan kental.

Dengan taringnya yang hampir setajam milikku, bukan sebuah kejutan lagi jika ia bisa menciptakan luka koyak hanya dengan gigitan lemah.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang mataku dengan permata samudra miliknya. Bibir mungilnya kini telah bersimbah darah segar dari bahuku. Ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum sinis. Sepasang matanya yang kali ini membelakangi bulan nampak bersinar tanpa adanya efek pantul dari cahaya. Seperti seekor hyena yang kerasukan dan memendam sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan—ia akan menikmati mangsanya hingga helai kulit terakhir.

"…Jadi kau ingin mengirimku lebih cepat kepada daimaou?" Dengan gaya humor-ku yang sarkas, aku bertanya. Namun aku tersenyum padanya.

Tapi senyumannya mereda persis ketika aku memberikan lekukan pada pipiku kepadanya. Yang ada saat ini hanya sisa-sisanya saja.

Ia menjilat sisi bibirnya, merasakan darahku dan mengulumnya dengan lidah. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya yang saat ini tengah merasakan jus berkualitas dari koki dunia dengan begitu lezatnya. "Aku sudah menandaimu, Kiba."

"…Sekarang kau akan memburuku. Seperti itu?" Tetap memberinya sebuah senyuman, aku membalas.

"Aku akan mencarimu di neraka nanti." Ucapnya. Seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar dikatakan seseorang. 'Aku akan menemuimu di taman nanti,' atau 'aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh, ya.' Tapi nadanya begitu serius. Dia sepertinya akan benar-benar mencariku di neraka nanti.

Ini membuatku ingin mengunjungi neraka. Serius. Bagaimanapun caranya aku mati nanti.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu silahkan tusuk leherku dengan pedang shodaime-mu.

Saat ini juga."

Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia memegang salah satu dari satu-satunya 'alat' yang dapat kami jumpai di sekitar sini. Seonggok mainan anak-anak yang bisa memberikan luka fatal jika digunakan dengan tidak benar.

Akhirnya ia tersenyum dingin, mengacungkan batang kayu itu ke leherku. Ia memelukku dengan mesra. Kedua pahanya terbuka lebar di atas selangkanganku. Ia kembali menciumku dengan mesra, memain-mainkan lidahnya dengan gemulai.

"Ini akan sangat perih." Ucapnya, menjilati sisa-sisa terakhir dari darahku yang berada di bibirnya dan beberapa yang menempel di bibirku. "…Kau tidak akan mati dengan cepat, Kiba."

|Bersambung|

AN: One chapter to go. Maaf ga jadi dua chapter, ya.

(1) Lol. Daimaou disini adalah raja neraka. Saking gemesnya, Naru nyumpah ampe bawa2 bos neraka men! (becanda bukan nih?)

Untuk chapter terakhir, saya ingin bertanya kepada readers sendiri. Ending seperti apa yang anda inginkan? Saya pribadi sudah memikirkan satu ending yang memungkinkan timbulnya sequel. Dan, untuk catatan saja, saya gak akan mengakhiri fic ini dengan gaya: 'akhirnya Kiba dan Naru hidup bahagia sampai akhir masa.' Tidak. It's just a big NO—

Pilihannya cuma dua:

Mengikuti ending saya (akan ada sequel), atau biarkan ini berakhir tragis ala Shakespeares. If you know what I mean.

EJC


End file.
